in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Love Bytes
Love Bytes A story by , , and Redfork2000 Meagan Mint is in love with Gary Garnet (and it seems like Toby Topaz ships this), but a brand new villain force comes to wreck mayhem on the two, other couples and Echo Creek. Will the shippers go on a shipping spree? Cast ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. *The Fun Foodies **Tomato Joe **Meagan Mint (Main focus) **Olivia Olive **Seth Strawberry **Ginger Jackson **Crabapple Cindy **Jimmy Jam *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Kyoji *Starcade *The Retro Rebels *The Gemstones *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *The Broodals♠ (BOSSES) **Topper **Hariet **Rango **Spewart *Gerald♦ *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Captain Red Shell *Blast *Alice Story (A sunny day in Echo Creek. Meagan Mint is walking down the streets when she runs into Gary Garnet.) *'Meagan Mint:' Oh hey, Gary! *'Gary Garnet: '''Hey, Meagan. What are you doing here? *'Meagan Mint:' Oh, I was just walking down Echo Creek. Wanna come to Richard's house? My and your friends are there, as I heard. *'Gary Garnet: Sure. I'm in the middle of a scientific project, but I can postpone that to another time. Let's go! (The duo walk to Richard's house. Meanwhile, Richard hears knocking.) *'''Richard: Starcade, get the door. I'm busy playing my game. *'Starcade: '''No problem! ''(Starcade runs and opens the door.) * Starcade: 'Oh, it's you, Gary. The other gemstones were wondering where you were. * '''Gary Garnet: '''I was in the middle of my project, and I bumped into Meagan here. This is Meagan Mint. And Meagan, this is Starcade. * '''Starcade: '''Hey there, Meagan! *'Meagan Mint: Hey, Starcade! I just came to see you all. *'Starcade: '''Always great to meet a new friend! *'Gary Garnet: So, Meagan, what do you think of Starcade? *'''Meagan Mint: Cool! (Kernely puts food on the table.) *'Kernely:' I've got the food ready! *'Starcade: '*to Meagan and Gary* ''Come on in! The others are waiting. *'Gary Garnet: Well, thanks for the welcoming! Alright, let's go in, Meagan. (Gary Garnet and Meagan Mint enter Richard's house.) *'''Richard: Welcome. *'Kernely:' Oh hey! *'Meagan Mint:' Hey, leader! *'Kernely:' I was wondering where you were at first. But now I know! *'Ginger Jackson:' Oh boy, I'm hungry. *to Pink Angel* What's everything on the table? *'Pink Angel: '''Let's see here...there's chicken wings, pasta, salad...oh, and there's Jelo's favorite Jell-o! *'Ginger Jackson:' Okay. *'Licorice: Oh, great... *looks at a cup of triple-scoop ice cream* Something tells me I won't enjoy lunch today... *'''Seth Strawberry: But I will. Don't worry. *'Owl: '''You're not the only one. ''*points to Fat Cat and Hot Air helping themselves to the food* *'Green Shadow: '''I hope this party will get enjoyable for everyone, although this isn't really a party to begin with. *'Gary Garnet: So, Meagan, are you hungry? *'''Meagan Mint: Yes. *'Gary Garnet: '''Are you alright with me picking the food for you or are you alright picking them on your own? *'Meagan Mint:' I'm fine with picking them. ''*looks at the food* I'll pick chicken wings! *'Gary Garnet: '''Alright, if you say so. ''*picks his own food* *'Toby Topaz: '''I'm just glad everything's going fine! Does anyone agree with me? *'Green Shadow: I do. *'Diana Diamond: '''So do I. *'Starcade: 'Me too! *'Pink Angel: 'We too! *'Kernely: I do. *'Red Ruby: '''WE GET IT!!! *'Toby Topaz: I have a good feeling about today, where we won't have to fight any villains today! *'Licorice: '''I don't. *'Kernely: Me too, Toby...for now. *'Kyoji: '''There isn't any strange activity around here today, while I was patrolling the streets. Still, we can't assume. *'Toby Topaz: Let's just let the good times soak in, shall we? *drinks a glass of strawberry smoothie* *'''Crabapple Cindy: Meagan, have anything to tell me? *'Meagan Mint:' ...No. *'Richard:' Okay, now what? *'Green Shadow: '''Won't it be a good idea to finish the food first? There's still leftovers on the table. *'Richard:' I guess you're right. ''(Meanwhile...) * Owl: 'That's enough, Fat Cat! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Same goes for you, Hot Air! * '''Hot Air: '''No! My...food!!! *'Jimmy Jam: (Sheesh, this is getting insane...) What's going on? *'Olivia Olive:' Fat Cat and Hot Air are trying to eat the food. *'Test Subject Blue: '''And we're stopping them, but looks like they're stopping us from stopping them. Could anyone lend us a hand? *'Tomato Joe:' I'll do. ''*helps* *'Fat Cat: '''Meow... *'Owl: I'll cover his mouth so that he doesn't burp. Once he burps, he can potentially destroy the entire house! *'''Blovy: Yeah, right?! *'Owl: '''Well, come to think of it, he won't be able to hold himself from burping, so the house will be destroyed anyway. Let's take him outside. ''(Owl, Test Subject Blue, Tomato Joe and Blovy take Fat Cat outside and make him look up into the sky. Fat Cat then manages to let out his burp, firing a mega laser into the sky.) *'Blovy:' Whew... *'Test Subject Blue: '''Let's actually hope it doesn't blow up any stars, asteroids, spaceships, satellites or even planets. *'Owl: Have no fear, it's not that powerful against those. *'''Blovy: No way. *'Test Subject Blue: '''We still have Hot Air to deal with. *'Owl: Great. I'll stay here with Fat Cat. (Test Subject Blue, Tomato Joe and Blovy go inside to stop Hot Air.) * '''Test Subject Blue: ''*stops Hot Air* Hot Air, that's enough! * '''Hot Air: '''More...more... * '''Test Subject Blue: '''This is not good. ''*to Tomato Joe and Blovy* ''You two, stay away from him in case he has any ideas of eating you up. ''(Tomato Joe and Blovy back up.) * Test Subject Blue: 'Alright, that's enough. ''*fires a proton bullet to snap Hot Air to his senses* * 'Hot Air: '''What happened? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''It's the alcohol in those drinks. I should've figured. *'Blovy: So, that's why he was insane. *'Tomato Joe:' That is why I don't drink. *'Test Subject Blue: '''Now, what's next? *'Blovy:' I heard some people talking about Star and Marco coming earlier. *'Star: *arrives near Blovy, along with Marco* Oh, hey guys! *'Marco: Heya. *'''Bonk Choy: ''*comes running over* Did someone say Starco? *'Blovy:' ...Kind of. *'Bonk Choy: Cool! That's one of my favorite ships of all time! *'''Blovy: I like the ship, but not as much as you. *'Kernely:' I'm like Bonk Choy when it comes to that ship. *'Olivia Olive:' But not me. *'Toby Topaz: '''You don't ship Starco? That's a bummer. *'Bonk Choy: Yeah, they're cute and just too adorable to resist! *'''Olivia Olive: Hey, I do like it a bit, but I don't ship it as much as you guys. *'Meagan Mint:' By the way, Gary... *'Gary Garnet: '''What is it, Meagan? *'Meagan Mint:' I-I'm very nervous to say this, but... ''*blushes* ...W-Will you be my boyfriend...? *'Gary Garnet: '''B-b-boyfriend? This is actually the first time someone has asked me this question, I don't know what to say...*blushes*'' *'Olivia Olive:' (Now that's one ship I support!) *'Marco: '''Whoa, that was completely unexpected! *'Star: Ship! Ship! Ship! *'Gary Garnet: '''Sure, after all, you're pretty nice if I do say so myself. *'Meagan Mint: Okay! (Olivia begins chanting "Ship!" repeatedly, only to be interrupted by Meagan.) *'Meagan Mint:' That's enough. *'Olivia Olive:' Fine... *'Gary Garnet: '''So, I'm just curious, Meagan. After all, I'm quite the inquisitive type of guy. In what ways did you find me attractive? *'Meagan Mint:' Well...you make awesome things I can't, and you're amazingly helpful. *'Gary Garnet: Oh wow, I can't believe someone has been actually complimenting me after all this time! For so long, I have been insulted and ridiculed at by Red Ruby. *'Red Ruby: '''Yeah, whatever, you stink! *'Gary Garnet: 'But, seriously, Meagan. Thank you for saying these things about me, it means a lot. *'Meagan Mint: You're welcome. *kisses Gary* (Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Captain Red Shell, Blast and Alice come in just at that moment.) * Star: 'Whoa, hey guys! * '''Marco: '''Heya. * '''Blue Ocean: '''It looks like I've got a new ship for my book! * '''Alice: '''Hi guys! *'Richard: Heya, Red Crystals! *'Lemon Glass: '''Nice to see you guys again. *'Blast: So, what's up? *'''Kernely: Well, Meagan and Gary are now a couple! Also, I remember when I took you guys (except for Blast and Alice) to Foodland. *'Captain Red Shell: '''I remember that too. *'Blue Ocean: I remember you winked at Captain Red Shell. *'Captain Red Shell: '*''hits Blue Ocean on the head* You should consider not shipping everyone for everything, Blue Ocean. *'Blue Ocean: 'Ouch... Sorry, it's my nature to ship like this. *'Kernely: I see. *'Star: '''Captain Red Shell, can you just leave Blue Ocean alone? Shippers are free to ship whatever couple they want, no matter how weird! *'Marco: Thus, the invention of really weird ships. Yeah, I'm not a fan. *'Blast: '''So, now what do we do? *'Kernely: Hmmm...I just heard something odd go above my house. *'Marco:' Come to think of it, I can hear it too. Sounds like the fusion of a helicopter and a steam engine. *'Blue Ocean: '''Maybe we should go check it out. *'Blast: Let's go. (The gang follows the source of the sound.) * 'Alice: '''I wonder what that noise could be. * '''Blast: '''We're about to find out. *'Kernely: Plus, it seemed to fly above my head! (The gang eventually sees an unusual airship circling around a spot.) * Blast: 'Whoa, what's with that airship? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Not sure, but it does seem unusual. * '''Marco: '''It looks more like a hot air balloon, a boat and a sail mixed together. * '''Star: '''Whoa, really? That's cool! *'Richard: Let's check it out. *walks to the spot* '''''HEY, YOU! (The airship lowers down and faces the gang from its side, revealing a group of rabbits.) *'Star: '*gasps* ''Rabbits?! DOUBLE COOL! *'Marco: Are you sure? They look really intimidating...and ugly. I think they're up to something. *'''Richard: What are you doing here? *'???:' Hey, chumps! Looking for the sound? It's right here! *'Richard:' Okay, and... *'???:' We are the Broodals! We work for our boss, Madame Broode! I'm Topper, and I'll crush *points to Meagan and Gary* you! *'Star: '''Never mind, not cool. Absolutely 'NOT' cool. 0% cool. *'Marco: Told ya. Wait, why would they fight Meagan and Gary of all sorts? *'Star: '''Life's weird, Marco. ''(Topper leaps down from the airship and prepares for a fight. Soon enough, cages land on the gang except for Meagan and Gary.) *'''Richard: What the-?! *'Blue Ocean: '''What is this madness!? *'Blast: What's the big idea!? *'Star: '''AH! We're trapped! *'Marco: 'Star, do you have any spell that can help you unlock a cage? *'Star: I have one, but it only unlocks from the outside. Marco, do you have anything that can unlock a cage? *'Marco: '''No. We're doomed. ''*to Meagan and Gary* ''Come on, guys! You can do it! *'Star: We believe in you! *'''Meagan Mint: I'll show you how we'll fight! *throws daggers at Topper* *'Topper:' Easy! *dodges them* *'Gary Garnet: '''Oh yeah? Can you dodge this? ''*fires lasers from his laser cannon at Topper* (Topper gets hit by some lasers.) *'Topper:' OW! You'll pay for that! *does a hat spin* *'Gary Garnet: '''This is not good. *'Marco: Agreed. *'''Meagan Mint: Okay. I can do this. *knocks hats off Topper's head with daggers* *'Gary Garnet: '''C'mon, we can take on the "top" head! ''*fires more lasers from his laser cannon at Topper* *'Topper:' Argh!! *does another hat spin near Gary Garnet* *'Gary Garnet: '''Argh!! ''*puts on a pair of rocket boots and flies above Topper, avoiding his attack* *'Star: '''Whoa, cool! Go, Gary, go! *'Topper:' Ha ha! You think so- ''*his hats are all knocked off* AIIEEEEE! *runs away* (Meagan Mint stomps on Topper, causing him to hide in one of his hats as they slide all over the battlefield.) * Marco: 'Hey wait, can you try and find a way to free us? *'Richard: What he said! *'Topper:' Sorry, there's no way! *regains his hats* *'Marco: '''Star, do you have your wand? *'Star: 'Yeah, but like I said, it only works on the outside! *'Marco: 'Can you try and improvise so you can unlock to cage from the inside? *'Star: '''Hmm...come to think of it, it is possible. Nah, I can't. Trivia *This story takes place after Stories: Foodland Royalty. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!